Big Brother 5: All Stars
Big Brother 5 is the 5th season of my big brother fan fiction. I'm still in the process of making it, but here's a summary thus far of the contestants, story line, voting history, and other important things. Unfortunately, the first 4 seasons have been lost somewhere, but I have all my files for this season. I'll try and make it clear of previous relationships, friendships, and any other important data. Housemates Guests Every week, former houseguests from previous seasons entered the house for various reasons. Synopsis Week 1 14 Original Houseguests entered the house to compete for the final half million dollar prize. From Season 1, Susan, Sally, and Xander. Season 2, Julianna, Ricky, Elysia, and Lucy. Nick, Perry, and Sam came from season 3, and Erika, Alex, Caylie, and Cole from the penultimate season, season 4. The house was revealed to be following an American theme, with rooms based on famous locations from New York, Pennsylvania, Florida, California, North Dakota, and elsewhere. On launch night, the houseguests competed in a competition to see who could hold on to giant, swinging, bananas. Sam won after over 3 hours of competition. Shortly after, in his new HoH bedroom, Sam, Perry, and Nick from season 3 created a final 3 deal, however, Nick felt concern about aligning with his former enemies. Meanwhile, despite having backstabbed her in season 2, Ricky and Julianna re-aligned to see if they could get to the final 9. After some consideration, they added Lucy to their alliance, and ostrocized Elysia for backstabbing them all previously. Because she felt on the outs with the other season 2 houseguests, Elysia formed a quick bond with Xander, who did not feel close to the former season 1 contestants (Sally and Susan). They quickly joined forces with Sam's alliance, who proceeded to nominate Caylie and Lucy, whom he felt were the biggest threats, as Caylie had already won and Lucy was a very cunning and tricky players. Shortly after the nomination ceremony, Alex and Erika agreed to join forces and aligned with Julianna and Ricky's alliance, along with Caylie and Cole, who were close friends in season 4. The next day, the first guest entered the big brother house, which was Aaron from season 2, who had been in a showmance with Ricky inside the house. After some tension, Aaron and Ricky made up. Aaron revealed that he was here to host the PoV competition, where houseguests had to sit in a chair on a shaking platform and guess how long they had been there. The other houseguests distracted them, and eventually, Perry won the first power of veto. At the power of veto ceremony, Perry chose not to use the power of veto, and stayed true to his alliance. Lucy felt that she was safe, because Caylie had already won. However, Caylie and Cole resolved to attempt to sway the houseguests, but they were stopped at every turn. To guarantee her safety, Lucy began to spill secrets to Sam, Nick, Xander, Perry, and Elysia, and when they confessed their secrets, Lucy in turn told them to her alliance. While talking in the HoH room, Caylie and Cole began to eavesdrop, and heard Lucy telling the enemy alliance their secrets. Caylie and Cole quickly told everyone what they had heard, and when it became time to vote, Lucy was the first person to leave the big brother house- unanimously. Week 2 After Lucy was evicted, the house competed in a competition to answer a question without getting it wrong, or being the last to answer the question. If someone answered the slowest or got the question wrong, they would be eliminated. It came down to Alex, Perry, Julianna, and Susan, however, Alex won the final tiebreaker and became the 2nd head of household. After the competition, Julie Chen revealed that this week would be Pandora's Box Week, themed after the Big Brother 3 twist. The following day, Alex entered his HoH room to discover Pandora's Box waiting for him. He was shown images of a power of veto necklace which was diamond colored, surrounded by pictures of yodelers. He chose to open pandora's box, but the house immediately began to be play a repeating sound track of yodeling, which Alex lied about, saying that he won 10 dollars as his prize. Later that night, Nick (part of the opposing alliance) tried to make a deal with Alex, where he would nominate Susan and Sally for eviction because they had not yet chosen a side. However, Erika, his closest ally, warned him that the three Big Brother 3 alumni (Perry, Nick, Sam) were the strongest competitors left in the game. While Alex and Erika were talking, Ricky and Julianna tried to pull in Susan and Sally. However, the two ladies weren't sure, and left Julianna and Ricky hanging. Alex nominated Sam and Nick for eviction. After the nomination ceremony, Erika entered the New York room, and received the second Pandora Box of the week. She was shown an image of a private house by the beach (the jury house), which she opened, giving her 24 hours at the jury house. However, this resulted in Stacy from Big Brother 3 entering the house, who subsequently wreaked havoc on the entire house, especially Perry, Sam, and Nick. At the Power of Veto competition, contestants had to eat various disgusting foods in order to allow Erika to re-enter the house. If the contestants passed the maximum amount of time they had to eat the food, Erika would be locked into solitary confinement for every 10 seconds passed. They passed with 2 seconds to spare, with Perry winning the Power of Veto for the second week in a row. Before the power of veto ceremony, Perry was conflicted between saving Sam or Nick. He again pleaded with Alex to nominate Sally or Susan during the power of veto ceremony, but when he saved Sam at the PoV ceremony (due the fact that Perry and Sam were better friends in season 3), Alex nominated Xander as his replacement. The alliance of Nick, Perry, Sam, and Elysia agreed to eliminate Xander over Nick, and attempted to sway Susan and Sally to their side. Susan expressed fear of joining with the stronger forces, but Sally immediately agreed, and promised to try and get the other alliance to vote for Xander. When she approached Cole, however, he let the rest of his alliance, who realized that they were headed for a 5-5 tie. Hours before the vote, however, Elysia began to regret betraying her closest friend in the game, Xander. At the vote, she flipped on her alliance, and Nick was blindsided by a vote of 6-4. Shortly after, Stacy left the house, and was replaced by two new houseguests, Abraham, who was a new player, and Heaven, who was the first person out of Big Brother 3. Their entry was marked by week 3's twist. Each houseguest would have a partner in the game. One duo would win HoH, who would nominate two duos for eviction. One duo would win PoV, and one duo would leave the house at the end of the week. The duos were: *Ricky and Julianna *Heaven and Abraham *Elysia and Xander *Sam and Perry *Susan and Sally *Caylie and Cole *Alex and Erika